Past Life
by Inderjit
Summary: Logan's past he's tried to hid and put behind him comes to Port Charles to straighten up his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these GH Characters or General Hospital itself. Names you do not recongnize are my own creation.

Summary: Logan's past he's tried to hid and put behind him comes to Port Charles to straighten up his life.

* * *

_May 3rd_

Logan looked at the calendar with disbelief, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. His heart felt heavy. It was her birthday and he couldn't get himself to get out of bed. He felt buried in an indescribable pain; not so much physical as emotional. The silence was painful but he soon realises so was sound. All of a sudden he heard a knock, someone was at the door. He knew he wouldn't be able to face any residents of Port Charles today.

"Logan! It's Lulu, are you there? Logan! Please answer."

It has been three days since Logan had seen her and Johnny together at the Haunted Star – Lulu's dad's casino- and since then he had been keeping his distance especially after the way he blew up. But none of this was going through his mind of the time because, he knew this day was approaching and had found himself needing to become detached from the crazy and messed up life he was leading in Port Charles. He hated to admit it, but he was becoming an enraged jerk. At the sound of her voice, Logan felt this numb-like feeling overcome him, with a twinge of guilt. The fact that he feel in love again was unbearable. The knocking finally stopped.

After a while Logan felt as if he needed to frown in the loss; the pain the made his body and mind ache. He unsteadily headed to the bathroom. He undressed and stepped into the shower.

A young blonde girl with deep blue eyes opened the door to Logan's apartment. She heard the shower running, goods he thought and smiled as she left a surprise for him on his table. She looked around, took a deep sigh and the left.

* * *

When Logan first saw the bright yellow box on his table he was curious, but he soon realized who put it there. He carefully opened the box and inside he found there was a French Vanilla Cake with the words_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ in a rosy pink colour with small blue flower prints decorated upon it. A small smile almost appeared on his face.

"Hailey" he said in a whisper.

Hailey Henderson walked into the small diner called _Kelly's _in Port Charles, New York, she had seen nearby. Her objective was to grab a cup of coffee, a small one she repeated in her head, reminding herself. She has recently become addicted, and for once she did not want to be an addict of anything. Not paying attention she headed toward the counter, where she bumped into a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue suit. A soon as she looked into his eyes she knew exactly who he was and this bitchy attitude; seemed to posses her.

"Watch yourself!" she said in an irritated and sour tone.

"Hey, young lady, you bumped into me, you could at least apologize." The man said in a righteous voice.

"You-..." Hailey was all ready to get into a dull blown argument - even though she knew she bumped into him - but then she thought of Logan. She really owed it to him today to not bring in any drama; it would have to wait for another day, she noted in her head, still pissed off. "Yeah, whatever" she grumbled with the roll of her eyes and walked over the counter.

"Kids theses days, no respect" the man mumbled as he walked out the door.

"A large cup of coffee please" Hailey said forgetting about her past commitment.

* * *

Author's Note: My first fanfic anywways its kind of not starting off from really an point of the real plot but characters history and realtionships are still there. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan sat very still on the bench on the pier. He was looking out at the ocean; it seemed as if he was in a trance. It made him calm. It's so beautiful and peaceful he thought, just like her. He took a deep sigh.

"It's beautiful" Logan turned around.

He flashed a little smile. "Hey Hailey"

"Hey Hayes" Hailey responded with a raise of an eyebrow and with a grin flashing her straight white teeth.

A silence fell over them. Hailey was always the most comfortable and completely herself when she was with Logan, but now, for a third time she felt a string of discomfort in the air, She tried to shove it away. She decided to cut the chase.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked.

She smiled at the fact of how well they knew each other. "We're going to be there longer than I expected. So go back and pack your bags, 'k."

"Sure" he replied. "By the way I got your surprise. Thanks."

"No one will ever forget, you know" she answered in a serious and sincere tone.

He nodded. As he moved to get up to leave, Hailey quickly ran up to him and hugged him. As she grabbed his shirt in the clutches of her hands and closed her eyes, with a single tear falling across her cheek, fighting back the rest. It seemed as if she hadn't seen him for years. It had been a long time and she couldn't bear it anymore. She missed him so much. Words couldn't describe the longing feeling anymore. Logan took a deep sigh. For once his smile lasted longer than a second. He felt home. Despite the warmth on the pier a cold wind blew in. Spying in the corner was a young blonde vixen looking for dirt and smiled at this sudden discovery.

Maxie Jones strolled into _Kelly's_ and when she saw the young innocent blonde – which was a scam she though- Lulu Spencer standing there, a devlish smile appeared on her face. Lulu glanced over at the door and saw Maxie glaring at her.

"Ugh, what?" Lulu demanded

"Hmm, you know you should be nicer to me if you want to know what I just saw on the pier." Maxie slyly exclaimed.

"Newsflash, I don't give a damn about you or what you saw, you're just a lying whore." Lulu grabbed the dishes on the table and headed back to the kitchen. Secretly hoping it wasn't anything incriminating on Johnny.

She was already irritated the Logan has been ignoring her. Although it made it easier for her to be with Johnny it was still bothering her. Maxie was just trying to get to her and she wasn't about to let her, yet she looked backed at Maxie, curious as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Maxie sat in Kelly's biting her nails trying to think of how she could turn this information and create the most destruction possible. The door to Kelly's opened and in walked Scott Baldwin. A sudden grin formed on Maxies's face.

--

Hailey was standing outside of the Metro Court where she was currently staying. She admired the owners; the design was beautiful and very elegant. She was waiting for a call from her boss. When he heard that Logan was in Port Charles he urged her to go, but she knew she still had a job to do, her vacation time wasn't coming yet.

"Come on, come on" Hailey said fiddling around with her phone; she was getting less and less patient.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, for a split second she was ready to turn around and elbow the person in the face, but she stopped herself. She turned around. A puzzled looked appeared on her face.

"Do I know you?" Hailey said unintentionally suspicious of the girl.

"No, I was just wondering, are you new to town? Lost? Looking for someone?"

A small smirk crossed Hailey's face, she didn't know what, but this girl was up to something. She decided she would play along, she was getting bored and didn't want to openly hang out with Logan yet, it wasn't safe yet. She had no clue on what his life was like here.

"Actually, I am just waiting for a phone call, but, you want to go out for lunch? Hailey asked.

Maxie grinned, this was working out better than she had expected.

--

Lulu walked to the Metro Court, she really needed to talk to her cousin Carly; she hoped she wasn't busy with hotel business. As she walked in she saw Maxie with this blonde-headed girl. Wow she though, Maxie made a friend; hmm, I feel sorry for that girl. She spotted her cousin and raced over to steal some time with her.

"So what do I do? Lulu asked. She explained her whole situation to her cousin and was looking for some guidance, desperately.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to do what I say?"

Lulu smiled hopefully. "I'll take it into consideration".

"Honey, I don't like any of those boys, I say dump both of them."

Lulu sighed. "I'm trying to make a choice, between them".

"Lulu, choose neither, they're not good enough for you."

"Your right, I'm not going to do what you say."

"Lulu, Johnny Zacchara is very dangerous" Carly hissed. "Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to see you down the same path as I was with—"

"I'm not you!" Lulu yelped, determined to prove Johnny was no threat to her.

Across the restaurant Maxie Jones sat with Hailey. Maxie was planning to get all the dirt on Logan and this girl, and then expose them. She started working Scott into the plan, when the girl started speaking.

"So, I never caught your name." Hailey started, hoping to do some research on the girl after.

"Oh, I'm Maxie Jones. You are?" Maxie asked. Waiting to throw the name around to Logan and see how nervous he got.

Hailey cell phone suddenly rang. "Oh crap, that an important call, I got to go, bye" Hailey dashed out of her seat and into the elevator. She smiled she got away from Maxie before revealing who she was.

Maxie sat at the table with her mouth wide open. Surprised at how fast that girl had jumped away. "Crap, I never got her name" she scowled

"Hmm, she got away before you could sink your conniving claws into her, good for her." Lulu commented passing by.

"You know what Lulu," Maxie said gritting her teeth as she got up from her seat "you just wait because karma's a bitch" she smirked "eh, and so am I!" Maxie scowled and stormed off, even more determined than before to blow this secret apart. As Maxie stormed out, Lulu shouted "At least you can finally admit it!"


End file.
